


Calm

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Calming down, Companionship, Contest Entry, Frustration, Gen, Massage, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: Leatherhead helps calm down a certain turtle<br/>Rating: PG<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

Leatherhead lifted his scale covered head and his nostrils twitched as he sensed a change in the atmosphere around his lair. His eyes flicked down to the plants he was carefully tending to, cultivating them under the UV lamps which Donatello had painstakingly restored for him, making sure they were safe to leave unattended.

Seeing everything was fine with his little garden the large mutated crocodile lumbered out of the converted train car he had turned into a greenhouse and into the main area of his lair. His reptilian eyes took in his underground home seeing everything was as it should be.

With a frown Leatherhead lifted his snout again and sniffed at the air, his tongue even flicking out to taste the air using more of his senses to identify what it was which had disturbed him. A crash in the far corner of his home near the hidden entrance had his head whipping around.

His eyes momentarily flashed with the rabid rage, which he struggled with, at having his home invaded by an unknown. His tail flicked dangerously behind him as he quickly made his way over to the entrance more than ready to take down the invader.

A flash of green skin had his anger immediately calming and he straightened from his slightly stooped posture to greet his friend. He swallowed down the surprise as he watched Raphael come into his home.

“Raphael my friend what a pleasant surprise,” Leatherhead greeted.

Golden eyes flashed up and the mutated crocodile was shocked at the unbridled fury he saw in those sparkling orbs. Taking in his fellow mutant he saw how tense and wound up the emerald green turtle was; he was almost vibrating with his emotion.

“Can I hang here for a while?” the Sai wielding turtle asked his voice thick with anger.

“Of course my friend, you are always welcome in my home,” LH answered.

Moving past the larger mutant Raphael moved into the lair his whole body twitching with need to do something but at the same time being unsure what it was he actually wanted to do. Leatherhead followed him taking a seat at his largest lab table and watching his friend.

The red masked turtle paced furiously back and forward his fists clenching and unclenching almost as if he needed to punch something but was restraining himself. Leatherhead could sympathise with his turtle companion, his own temper had on several occasions overwhelmed him and he knew the struggle to keep it under control.

“All I wanted to do was go out with Casey and check out some reports about Purple Dragon activity. But Mr Perfect says it’s too freaking dangerous, says that if we are going to check out Purple Dragon activity then we need to do it as a family; but Donnie is still down with flu and Mikey’s arm isn’t healed enough yet for him to use his chucks, so we all have to stay home!” Raphael began to rant his arms flailing out to emphasise his words.

Leatherhead nodded his head in understanding, a sad smile moving his lips upward revealing his sharp teeth. He could see Leonardo’s reasons for the two hot headed friends not to go out, however at the same time he could understand Raphael’s need to go out; it was an argument the two brothers had a regular basis.

“I just . . . I just . . . I can handle some idiotic Purple Dragon’s but Leo can’t see that. He is too caught up being Mr Perfect Son to see that we aren’t little tin soldiers for him to line up in his perfect battle strategy. It’s like he doesn’t trust me to know when to back off, I might be a hot head but I’m not an idiot, I’m not stupid!” Raph continued to explain.

As he spoke he punctuated the words with air punches and kicks and Leatherhead couldn’t help but marvel that despite his temper Raphael execute the moves with absolute control, complementing his words. The mutated croc couldn’t help but feel a little envious knowing that he didn’t maintain that control when he was under the influence of his temper.

“I had to get out of there otherwise I was going to take my Sais and rearrange Leo’s features so he looks like a freaking Picasso painting!” Raph finally spat out.

He stopped his pacing coming to stand with his shell to Leatherhead, his hands gripping the metal barrier which protected the edge of the platform they were stood upon.

“You are always welcome in my home Raphael,” Leatherhead stated in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

He watched as Raphael’s muscles bunched and flexed as he shifted, and he once again found himself marvelling at the other mutant’s physique. He had noticed on several occasions how different the four turtles were, and how their bodies reflected their different traits and skills.

Raphael had always been the biggest in terms of musculature; his body more bulked up than any of the others. However it wasn’t an offensive size like he had seen in some of the magazines and shows he had watched with his friends.

He knew the emerald green turtle worked hard to maintain the level of fitness and strength he had, knowing Raphael felt a deep sense of responsibility to protect his family, friends and city.

Leatherhead shifted on his seat feeling the familiar bubble of affection in his gut which he felt for his mutated friends. He had grown to love each of them in their own way, but he still worked hard to control this powerful familial love, so as not to scare his friends.

His tongue flicked out over his sharp teeth to wet the edges of his mouth as his reptilian eyes took in the turtle before him. He swallowed hard and took a deep breathe knowing the right way to help Raphael to calm down.

Getting to his feet Leatherhead made his way over to his friend coming to stand behind the trembling turtle. He saw the muscles underneath the emerald green skin tense even further as Raphael registered the larger mutants close presence.

“Raphael my friend you need to calm yourself, anger is not good for you,” Leatherhead spoke up in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

A derisive snort escaped from the smaller mutant, “Easier said than done LH.”

Leatherhead let out a little chuckle ignoring the attitude but acknowledging the truth of that statement. His tongue flicked out again to wet the edges of his mouth as his nostrils flared taking in the scent of the turtle stood before him.

For a moment Leatherhead’s eyes dilated taking in the scent of another mutant feeling the primal desire for a closer connection to a mutant such as himself. .

Closing his eyes the sentient crocodile took a moment to rein himself in, as always any strong emotion strained to overwhelm him. He opened them again and focused himself on his friend. Lifting his hands he gently placed them onto Raphael’s shoulders, scaly skin meeting scaly skin.

“Come my friend you need to relax,” Leatherhead stated.

With gentle persuasion using his hands on the turtle’s shoulders, Leatherhead guided his companion away from the barrier and down the stairs towards the train car which he used as a living space.

Once inside Leatherhead moved Raphael over to his nest of pillows and blankets which took up one end of the train car.

“LH?” Raphael asked a hint of uncertainty replacing the anger in his tone.

“You need to calm down my friend. I know how hard it can be to calm down on your own so I wish to aid you in doing so,” Leatherhead answered.

Raphael looked over his shoulder watching as the larger mutant moved around the train car looking for something. He could already feel the anger draining from him in the presence of the mutated croc. While Mikey and Donnie seemed to have a closer relationship with their fellow mutant, Raphael did find Leatherhead to be a good friend to him.

Finally Leatherhead returned to the nest and smiled down at his fellow anger dominated mutant. In his hands was a small bottle of lotion and golden eyes flicked up to meet Leatherhead’s, half turning towards him.

“It is lavender scented. Donatello and I discovered that the scent helped to ease my anger. I took to using the lotion on my hands and being able to smell the lavender helped to keep me calm throughout the day,” LH explained.

Raphael frowned a hint of sarcasm in his tone, “So what do you expect me to do? Rub lotion on my hands?”

Leatherhead chuckled at his friends less than favourable response, “No my friend I intend to give you a massage.”

Raphael’s eye ridges raised at that and he licked his lips. His eyes dropped to the bottle of lotion in Leatherhead’s hands then moved back up to meet his friend’s eyes. Leatherhead watched as Raphael contemplated the offer.

“A massage?” Raph confirmed.

“Yes a massage. The lavender and motions on your skin will help to calm you down, lowering your blood pressure and heart rate, soothing your frustrations and easing your mind,” Leatherhead explained.

The emerald green turtle’s mouth twitched up into a small smile, “You sound like Donnie.”

Leatherhead echoed the smile and motioned with his hand for Raphael to lie down.

“Make yourself comfortable my friend, move the pillows and blankets if you need to,” Leatherhead instructed.

Raphael turned his gaze back to the nest before him, “I don’t know about this LH.”

The emerald green turtle crossed his arms over his plastron, turning towards the larger crocodile and eyeing him warily. The mutated reptile gave his smaller companion a toothy smile.

“I of all people understand how you feel Raphael. The feelings of uncontrollable rage which bubbles inside of you almost like a fire which eats away at you leaving you feeling raw and desperate. It is not healthy my friend and I wish to help ease that pain you are feeling,” Leatherhead explained gently.

Golden eyes held Leatherhead’s eyes for a moment before dropping down to the floor. Emerald green hands rubbed over bulging biceps almost in a comforting manner before he let out a sigh which was a mixture of resigned and frustrated.

Turning back to the nest he leant forward to move a couple of the pillows so that he could lie upon them. He lifted his arms and crossed them so he could rest his turned head upon them and watch Leatherhead as he moved around.

Leatherhead smiled at his friend as a single golden eye watched him. Kneeling down beside the now prostrate turtle, Leatherhead moved and adjusted some blankets and pillows to allow him better access to Raphael’s skin.

Opening the bottle Leatherhead squeezed a generous amount of lotion onto his hands and rubbed them together. When it was adequately spread and warmed on his hands, he leant over the prone turtle.

“I shall start with your shoulders and upper arms,” he informed Raphael.

“‘K’” Raphael mumbled back.

Moving slowly and almost tentatively Leatherhead placed his hands back onto Raphael’s shoulders, his larger form loaming over the smaller turtle in order to reach. His fingers gently began to knead and massage the turtle’s skin, being careful of the scales which he knew if rubbed wrong could cause pain.

He found a knot in his friend’s muscles on the right hand side where shell and skin met. Despite the size of his hands he managed to work his fingers under Raphael’s shell and worked the knot out. Raphael let out a low groan as the muscle relaxed.

“LH?” Raph’s voice came to him slightly muffled against his arm.

“Yes Raphael?” Leatherhead replied his voice a little lower in pitch so as not to disturb Raphael too much.

“S’nice.”

Leatherhead couldn’t help but smile at the response and it emboldened him to progress. His large hands moved down Raphael’s arms over his biceps and triceps feeling the honed muscles quiver a little under his touch.

“Raphael can you straighten your arm for me?” Leatherhead asked softly.

The emerald green limb untangled from its position and was held out for the larger mutant. Taking it in his hands Leatherhead began to work his lotion coated hands down the limb working slowly so as to work out every knot from the muscles.

“Raphael may I remove your protective pads?” Leatherhead asked when he reached the elbow pads protecting Raph’s elbows.

“Sure,” came the muted reply in a voice which was almost devoid of any frustration.

Taking hold firstly of the wrist guard Leatherhead removed it and then pulled off the elbow pad, leaving the arm free so Leatherhead could continue. Moving the massage down the now naked limb he reached Raphael’s hand he began to knead the calloused palm, almost mapping out the skin marvelling at the hard work he knew the hand had done.

Raphael let out another low groan as Leatherhead manipulated the limb pressing at the pressure points to help relax the prone turtle. Releasing Raphael’s hand Leatherhead added some more lotion to his hands before moving on his nest to access the turtle’s other arm.

Without being told Raphael turned his head so he could continue to watch Leatherhead and offered his arm seemingly eager to now continue the massage. Leatherhead took the limb and repeated the actions he had performed on the opposing arm starting with removing the protective pads.

Reaching down Raphael’s wrist Leatherhead came across a larger scar than the ones he had felt before this. Turning Raphael’s arm over he saw the jagged haphazardly repaired wound, a healed wound which had been hidden from view before by the wrist guard.

Without thinking about it Leatherhead raised the limb to his snout and pressed a kiss to the scar as if that would make the damage disappear. As soon as he had done it the mutated crocodile realised what he had done and his eyes snapped to Raphael’s.

With his head turned the way it was Leatherhead could look into both of Raphael’s golden eyes. He expected to see disgust or even anger, however Raphael was simply looking at him with an unreadable expression.

The two looked at each other for several seconds a tension rising in the air. Leatherhead didn’t realise he had been holding his breath until he released it when the lids of Raphael’s slid shut and the turtle continued to rest his limb in Leatherhead’s hands.

“My dad did that when I was young too," came the hushed reply. "Got it when I was younger before Donnie knew how to do stitches and Master Splinter did the best he could."

Taking the admission as permission to continue and after taking a few calming breath’s Leatherhead continued to massage Raphael’s arm, his fingers moving with a little more intent than perhaps they had before.

Once the strong limb had been thoroughly massage Leatherhead shuffled on the bed until he was kneeling down by his friend’s feet. He added more lotion to his hands and paused with his hands hovering over the muscular thigh, realising that touching that limb was a bit more intimate then Raphael's arms and not wanting to put his friend in an awkward position.

“You okay LH?” Raph’s voice drifted over to him.

Swallowing hard Leatherhead forced himself to speak as normally as possible, “I am fine Raphael thank you.”

“Don’t stop,” came the gentle instruction.

The soft command filled Leatherhead’s chest with a warm feeling knowing that his friend trusted him especially in such an exposed and vulnerable position. With this feeling spurring him on Leatherhead lowered his hands back onto his friend’s body.

He mapped out the leg moving with the same precision he had on Raphael’s arms, until he reached the emerald green turtle’s knee. Without even pausing to ask for permission he removed the protective knee pad from one leg and then decided to take the other off, leaving Raphael’s limbs naked. When his hands once more rested on Raphael’s leg, he felt a small shudder run through the limb.

“Raphael?” Leatherhead asked pausing with his hands still resting on the emerald green limb.

“S’okay, keep going, bit tingling is all,” Raph stated back.

With continued consent he once more skilfully manipulated, palpated, massaged and soothed his friend’s body, using every bit of knowledge he had on his fellow mutant’s anatomy to ease him into a state of relaxed bliss.

As he finally rested Raphael’s legs back onto the nest, his eyes drifted up the length of the prone form. He felt the feeling of warmth increase in his chest and spread outwards and downwards as he saw how relaxed and calm Raphael now was.

He watched as the red masked turtle’s carapace rose and fell rhythmically and slowly indicating that he had drifted off. With a smile on his face Leatherhead slowly got to his feet and grabbing the bottle of lotion he made his way back over to the other end of the train car to store it back in its place.

He moved over to the doorway and slid it open as silently as he possibly could and began to leave the train car so his friend could continue to slumber.

“Leatherhead?” a tired voice drifted over to him.

Turning back Leatherhead could see that Raphael had turned over and was looking sleepily at his friend, looking more calm and relaxed then LH had ever seen him.

“Yes Raphael?”

Lifting his hand Raphael held it out to the larger mutant, “Don’t go.”

Leatherhead stood frozen for several moments as his brain tried to process his friend’s request.

“You would like me to stay?” he clarified.

Tiredly Raphael nodded his head and tried to explain as he yawned, “I just . . . you understand.”

Seeing his friend so open was unusual but he couldn’t help but feel proud at the fact he was the one Raphael was opening up to him. Closing the train car door once more Leatherhead lumbered back over to the nest and looked down.

After a few more rearrangements including shifting Raphael slightly, Leatherhead spread his larger form out behind Raphael leaving a gap between their bodies. Raphael let out a sigh which Leatherhead could only described as satisfied before burrowing down into the pillows and blankets.

“Thank you.”

The words were spoken so softly that Leatherhead almost missed them, but upon hearing them he smiled widely. Settling down himself Leatherhead contented himself to watch as his friend slumbered, knowing he had helped even a little the hot headed turtle.

END


End file.
